deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubaki Natzu vs. Fire King Vargas
Tsubaki Natzu vs. Fire King Vargas is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Tsubaki Natzu, one of Zinniax-13's OCs, and Fire King Vargas from Brave Frontier. This page was created by GalacticAttorney and is a collab between GA and Zin. Tsubaki Natzu vs. Fire King Vargas.png|'GalacticAttorney' Description Fire Emblem vs. Brave Frontier... again! Vargas might have fallen to Tsubaki's ancestor, Roy, but can he redeem himself in this battle of flaming swords? Intro Boomstick: Hey, Wiz. Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: Remember when we did Fire King Vargas vs. Roy? Wiz: Err... Yes, why? Boomstick: Let's make him fight Tsubaki Natzu, Roy's descendant. Wiz: Wha- Where did this come from? I don't see why- Boomstick: HE'S WIZ AND I'M BOOMSTICK. Wiz: ... *sigh* ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Tsubaki Natzu (Zin's Part) Conquest - Fire Emblem: Awakening Wiz: The Fire Emblem verse is quite an amazing and emotional universe... Boomstick: Focus please! Wiz: Alright, alright! In the universe of Fire Emblem, many heroes have risen, but arguably one of the most obscure and forgotten is the tale of the descendant of the Golden Boy... Boomstick: Tsubaki Natzu! Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Wiz: Before she was the forgotten hero of Destiny, she was the princess of Yissee, the united Kingdoms. There, she lived a life of peace and quiet... Boomstick: Turns out this girl is the descendant of the hero known as Roy...A name which she embraced to heart as an idol figure. Things weren't so happy for long, as the kingdom of Nohr came for a visit, and kidnapped the girl, mistaking her as one of their own. Damn...Tough luck... Wiz: Through it was long and tough, after long talks, she managed to convince them that she was not of their side, and they let her go, but left her stranded without a home. Boomstick: Damn...that's kinda messed up, but Tsubaki Natzu didn't let that bring her down for long. She befriended both Yissee and Nohr, and went under the wing of Ryoma himself for training. Wiz: This is where her legacy begins...Tsubaki Natzu...the hero of Destiny! Boomstick: Why so excited, Wiz? Wiz: Its nothing, the story is just endearing. Boomstick: Sure that is the reason... *Sarcasm* Wiz: *Sighs* Anyways, Tsubaki gained the trust of both kingdoms, and worked together to defeat a stronger force that threatened the world. This is where her legacy ended, and she was soon forgotten...to fade into nothingness of history itself. Boomstick: Damn...if I saved the world, I would have made sure history was written about me! Anyways, what can this chick do? Together, We Ride (Fire Emblem) - Super Smash Bros. Wiz: Tsubaki Natzu wields the divine blade Unmei, a blade based off of Roy's blade. It is the Fire Emblem of Destiny. With the divine blade, she can do things from rapid strikes to projecting fire from a distance. Boomstick: With this, she can SOMEHOW light herself on fire! How the hell does that work!? Wiz: Don't ask, but the important thing here is that Tsubaki Natzu can use this fire as an amazing mean of offense and defense. The Blade itself can also light itself on fire for stronger blows. Boomstick: That is not the only thing she can do. She has access to an exclusive ability called...BURN THE WORLD! With it, she can light herself on fire for offense or defense freely. This allows her to strike from a range with increased damage output, or ignite an enemy upon contact when struck. Wiz: Astra is a sword technique that Tsubaki Natzu learned from Ryoma himself. It is a technique that allows for 5 extremely quick and swift sword swings in rapid succession. Dancing Blade makes her take a more subtle fighting style, increasing her overall speed, but making her strikes not as powerful. Boomstick: She also has a counter, which well...counters attacks. She has her 2nd exclusive skill known as the Destiny Star, which she takes defensive stance to reduce overall damage. With Destiny Star, she can deflect low-mid level projectiles and soften up strong hits for a brief period. Wiz: Sol heals up to half the damage she deals on a hit, and Aether combines Sol with Luna, which is a very deadly combo. Lost in Thoughts All Alone - Super Smash Bros Boomstick: Tsubaki Natzu has done some amazing things! She is skilled enough to go toe to toe with Roy himself, has lifted and shattered enormous boulders with total ease, and has burnt through the defenses of a castle with her fire. Wiz: That is not all, Tsubaki Natzu is a defensive fighter, always being cautious and going by the saying "A good defense is the best offense". She takes this saying to heart, and always has an enormous durability. Boomstick: Its not all sunshine and rainbows though for the Hero of Destiny. She is often too trusting of others and is quite slow when it comes to movement. She is considerably slower than her father. Also, while trained by Ryoma herself, she is not quite as skilled as him, and if her defenses fall, she can be left open. Wiz: Either way, do not underestimate the Forgotten Hero of Destiny. "For my friends...my family...my people...I will prevail...with the power my family has given me...I...I shall triumph over all, and rescue what is left of the kingdom...now then...EN GARDE!" - Tsubaki Natzu Fire King Vargas (GA's Part) Wiz: Grand Gaia. A world of magic and monsters for as long as anyone can remember, it was shaped by the war between the humans and the gods which took place untold centuries ago. Boomstick: And leading the charge for the humans were the Six Heroes! The most iconic and recognizable of them being Fire King Vargas, the Fire Unit! Wiz: In case you've forgotten his backstory, Vargas was a young child in the Agni Empire when his father, a noble warrior, was killed in battle. Left to be raised by the people surrounding him, Vargas was determined from the moment he could hold a weapon to be a legendary knight to make his father proud. Boomstick: The little guy grew fast and his skill with a blade rose faster than any before him, with Vargas beating way older and more experienced knights with total ease. But he thought he was still too inexperienced to be a proper warrior, and so he left the Agni Empire to train on his own. Wiz: It was not until many years had passed that Vargas suffered his first defeat ever at the hands of a young girl named Lava, a warrior from the Order of Lava. Ashamed, Vargas fled the Order of Agni and swore he would only return when he became the strongest swordsman in all of Grand Gaia. Boomstick: So after more training and soul-searching Vargas mastered a longsword encased in fire and became Fire King Vargas, the form we're using for this battle! Wiz: Vargas's flame sword is larger than he is, yet he still wields it like a normal blade. His fighting style consists of wide slashes that hit multiple times with the flames of his blade, maintaining a solid "the best defense is a good offense" frame of mind. Boomstick: With this kind of skill, Vargas was able to take on large bands of monsters solo even in his weaker forms! And he even fought on the front lines in the Human-God War, mowing down the enemy forces and instilling bravery and hope in the troops of humanity! Wiz: It was this act of heroism that landed Vargas as one of the legendary Six Heroes, effectively making him Brave Frontier's poster boy. Boomstick: Vargas never backs down from a fight, always in it until the bitter end! But when his basic attack style isn't enough, he busts out his Brave Burst attack: Infinity Burst, where he summons a giant wall of flame to scorch the whole enemy team! Wiz: Brave Burst is activated once Vargas has filled up his Brave Burst Meter, and it is Vargas's strongest technique. But his power increases further with every form he advances through, all the way from Fire King Vargas to Ignis Halcyon Vargas, his final and strongest form. Boomstick: In his strongest form Vargas has access to his Super Brave Burst and his Ultimate Brave Burst attacks, Helios Vanguard and Adrent Flare Ride respectively! Both are swamping waves of fire along with a massive upward slash from Vargas, both of which decrease the foe's attack power and increase his own! Wiz: Vargas is strong, able to combat the forces of the gods successfully, be a fair match for the other six heroes, and even keep up with Hatsune Miku when she appeared in his universe. Boomstick: Wait, Miku's in this game? Wiz: Er, yes. Boomstick: ...Huh. Wiz But for all his flashy abilities and awe-inspiring backstory, Vargas isn't the perfect unit. His being a Fire unit leaves him vulnerable to Water attacks, and he's not a great strategist, preferring to simply overrun the opponent with sheer force rather than follow some smart battle plan. Boomstick: Not to mention he needs the help of a Summoner to reach his higher forms! But when you're as strong as this guy is regardless, you'd better stay the fuck out of his way, or you'll find out exactly what makes him worthy of being one of the Six Heroes! Fire King Vargas: You wanna test my strength? Just watch, I'll get even stronger! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Fire Emblem vs Brave Frontier themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:GalacticAttorney Category:Zinniax-13 Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles